As has been witnessed lately by a series of hurricanes, buildings (including homes) may be damaged or destroyed by high winds and high waves. Debris can break windows and doors, allowing high winds inside the home. In extreme storms, such as hurricanes, the force of the wind alone can cause weak places in ones home to fail. Experts have done extensive examination after hurricanes and have found four areas that should be checked for weakness—the roof, windows, doors and garage doors. The invention disclosed hereinbelow addresses a structure that allows rapid installation of protection over windows or doors, which structure is also referred to herein as storm shutters.
Installing storm shutters over all exposed windows and other glass surfaces can be one of the easiest and most effective ways to protect one's home. The cost for storm shutters is very minor when compared with the cost for repairs or replacement of one's home Shutters should be installed to cover all windows, French doors, sliding glass doors and skylights. There are many types of manufactured storm shutters available.
Plywood shutters that you make yourself, if installed properly, can offer a high level of protection from flying debris during a hurricane. Plywood shutters can be installed on all types of homes. For installation, bolts, wood or masonry anchors, washers and ⅝-inch plywood exterior-grade plywood are typically used. However, such conventional installation procedures are time consuming and leave holes in the walls or window frames or sills. Such holes are especially problematic where the walls of the house are vinyl or stucco.
A more recent prior art device and technique is sold under the name Pylox Hurricane Window Clips. These clips slide onto the edge of a plywood sheet thereby allowing the sheet of plywood to be inserted into the exterior window casings of the home or business. The clips also allow installation and removal without the use of tools; however, these clips only work on brick, stone or concrete block structures. Moreover, if wind gets behind the window covering, such as a sheet of plywood, the protection could be compromised and come loose. What is needed is a window protection structure that can be cinched or bound tightly against the window.